A Helping Hand
by RecklessxDreamer
Summary: Sora always goes to Riku for help because he's always there, ready and willing, to help him pick up the pieces.


**Author's Note: **Another Oneshot involving Sora and Riku. Hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts, a-duh.

* * *

A cell phone rang three times before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other line.

"Hello?"

No answer again, but instead a sniffle.

"Sora…I know it's you. Is something wrong?"

"Ri-Riku…She broke up with me."

Time seemed to stop. The silver-haired teen pressed the phone against his ear. "Sor…what do you mean she broke up with you? What happened?"

Another sniffle accompanied by a whimper. "C-can you come over Riku?"

Riku furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. "Yeah, of course. Give me a couple minutes okay?"

Sora replied with a soft 'mhm' before he hung up, leaving Riku to listen to dial tone left behind.

--

Riku barely released the button on the doorbell when the door flew open revealing a disheveled brunet with red, puffy eyes. Sora didn't even attempt his usual cheerful grin or greeting. It was obvious to Riku that he wasn't in the mood.

Riku stepped into Sora's house, not even needing to be invited in, and placed his hands on Sora's shoulders, staring into his deep, blue eyes.

"Sor," he paused, studying the blank face of best friend. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Kairi." A strange, monotonous voice came from the brunet.

Riku frowned. Sora shrugged the silver-haired teen's hands off his shoulders before turning around and walking away without another word.

"Sora?" Riku followed him into the living room.

"She broke up with me," he repeated what he had said over the phone as he crumpled onto the couch.

"Yes, you said that already. But why?" Riku asked. "It was so sudden."

Sora remained silent as he stared at the black screen of the TV.

Riku waited for him to answer. Except he never did. The brunet had, evidently, spaced out on him.

"Sora." Riku called to him gently and the brunet's gaze snapped over to him.

'She said I've been ignoring her. And I'm not fun to be with anymore. She told me I had changed. A lot. Apparently I'm not the same Sora I was a year ago." He finally answered. Riku walked over and knelt in front of him. He could see tears welling up in his eyes, but Sora wouldn't let them fall.

"Riku?" His voice shook.

"Yes Sora?"

"Have I really changed?" Riku smiled slightly.

"Of course you have. But all in good ways."

"Then why'd Kairi break up with me? If they were all good changes, then why was she in such a hurry to get rid of me?"

"Kairi changed too, Sor. She's not the same Kairi you knew a year ago. People change; their likes and dislikes change with them. Your changes and her changes are compatible anymore, I guess. She had to find someone who matched up with her. It's all a part of life." Riku reasoned. Sora's head slumped over. Riku sighed and reached up, pulling Sora down from the couch and into his embrace.

Sora nestled himself in Riku's arms and kept quiet.

"Sor, it's going to be alright. I promise you." Riku told the brunet, his tone soft and comforting.

Sora looked up into Riku's aquamarine eyes and without any warning, pressed his lips against the silver-haired teen's.

Riku's eyes widened significantly and he immediately pushed Sora away.

"Whoa, whoa Sora. Where'd that come from?"

The brunet seemed equally as surprised and a blushed colored his cheeks as he averted his eyes.

Riku continued to gaze at him, wondering what had come over his best friend.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sora apologized quietly before bursting into tears.

Riku's expression turned into one of concern for his friend and he took his face in his hand's, brushing away some of the fallen tears.

"I-I didn't m-m-mean too!" Sora hiccupped. Riku smiled at him.

"It's okay, Sor. It's fine. I know you didn't mean to." The silver-haired teen said understandingly. Riku opened up his arms and the brunet crawled into him again.

Riku could feel Sora's body shaking against him and he tightened his arms around the younger boy.

"Shhh…calm down." Riku patted the brunet's quivering back.

"I-I can't," was the muffled reply.

"You have to try." Riku said. Sora nodded his head against the silver-haired teen's chest.

Riku continued to hold Sora in his arms until the whimpers and sniffling finally stopped and his breathing had steadied its pace. Riku smiled down at the calm brunet.

"Much better, Sor." Riku waited for the brunet to acknowledge him, but he didn't. "Sor?"

The silver-haired teen carefully leaned back to get a good look at his friend's face.

Sora's head rolled back onto his arm when Riku moved, eyes closed and his breathing quiet and steady.

Riku chuckled. "You would fall asleep on me."

Riku then proceeded to stand up slowly, after having situated the brunet into a position that made him easier to carry, and laid him out on the couch he had once occupied. Dragging a blanket over from a nearby chair, Riku draped it over the boy's body.

When he was finished making sure Sora was going to be warn enough, the silver-haired boy rested a hand atop Sora's soft brown spikes.

"Don't worry Sora. I'll always be here to help you up when you fall and heal you when you're hurt and broken. You can always count on me." Riku smiled as he mussed Sora's spikes before turning and walking off, going back home until Sora once again needed help picking up the pieces.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So what did you think?


End file.
